Glofindel vs Arwen
by Neril
Summary: A one shot on why Glorfindel was not in the movie. Arwen races the famed balrog slayer to the rescue of Frodo. It may or may not have something to do with her boyfriend Aragorn. :-)


**So here is a random one shot, it's just... well, it is what it is. Have fun reading (and reviewing) :-)**

It was a decently peaceful morning; Glorfindel was training with a couple young elven warriors. He also may have been having a little fun showing off his AWESOME Balrog-slaying skills. Erestor had come to watch, throwing comments about Glorfindel being pulled down by his long golden hair. Glorfindel threw his sword at him. Erestor ran away, holding back a scream. As he ran he saw Elladan and Elrohir coming toward him, Elladan held something in his hands. Upon seeing his Father's chief counselor, he threw the object, which happened to be a spider, at Erestor.

This time Erestor did run away screaming.

Meanwhile, Glorfindel was busy trying to un-do the tales from Erestor. One of the elves tried to sneak up on Glorfindel to touch his hair, and almost got his hand chopped off. He went away crying, ran to Mirkwood (I don't know why, probably because someone mentioned something about grief counselors there.) Anyway, back to our golden-haired hero.

Someone came running up to him, having a message from Lord Elrond.

"What is it?" Glorfindel asked.

"Lord Elrond has a mission for you."

Glorfindel turned to the remaining elf trainee. "This is what happens when you are as awesome as me."

"Yes, well, it's quite urgent," the messenger told him. "And he's sending others out too."

"Where is Erestor, isn't he suppose to tell me these things?"

"He's hiding in the pantry."

"I see." It was a normal occurrence. "Where's my coffee?"

"It hasn't been invented yet."

"Right. I don't like it anyway. What is it you need to tell me?"

"Lord Elrond needs you to go save some hobbits that are traveling with Aragorn."

Glorfindel slid his sword into his scabbard, "Okay, I'm ready. I must re - never mind all that." He then ran off to wherever Elrond was at the moment.

Arwen was walking down the hall, looking for her brothers. Up ahead she saw Glorfindel walking with her Ada. She hurried forward, she had a urgent question to ask...which may or may not have involved Aragorn. She stopped when she heard them say his name.

"He's traveling with the hobbits, but I fear for their safety," Elrond said.

"I will be going then," Glorfindel said. He tossed his awesome golden hair, and swiftly walked - ran away, once he saw Arwen. Arwen ran after him, trying to retain her ladylike manner, it didn't work. (In case you forgot, she is Elladan and Elrohir's younger sister.)

"Glorfindel!"

Glorfindel ran faster.

He toward where one of the elves had prepared his white horse, Asfaloth. Asfaloth looked up as his rider ran up to him and released a very un-horse like snort, almost as if he was laughing at Glorfindel.

"You're not even ready to go!" Arwen yelled after him.

"Oh, yes I am!" Glorfindel called behind him.

Arwen ran toward the stables, in search for her horse. Galdor (Another elf who 'someone,' so kindly didn't mention in a certain something! I think someone should make a film of the unfair treatment of elves!), saw Arwen running toward the stables like a maniac, and went to inform Elrond on the matter.

Glorfindel fantastically leaped on his horse, and turned to the nearest elf. "Bring me my iPhone!"

"Those haven't been invented, Lord Glorfindel," said the elf, who just happened to be Lindir.

"Fine, can you give me one your CDs to listen on the ride?"

Lindir's face lit up. "Yes!" He dug into his pocket, and pulled out a CD case.

"Now my iPhone. And I would appreciate if you all would stop trying to make think I'm crazy."

Lindir dug the iPhone out of his pocket, and handed it up to the Balrog-slayer. Glorfindel took it, and plugged his ear buds into it, then into his ear. He smiled as the newest album of Lindir's music came on.

"Now, for my coffee - no, my soy-free, lactose-free, two sugars, six creams, caramel frappe. And made that caffeine-free too."

Lindir ran off, away from the kitchens. Glorfindel turned to another elf, his old trainee, who had just gotten back from Mirkwood (He had taken a ride in Thranduil's helicopter). He told him his order, and the elf ran off to get it. The elf hade discovered his true gift was cooking. A few minutes later, he came back with a large caramel frappe.

Glorfindel took a sip. "Mmm, did you make this?"

"No. I just got fired." The elf replied, a distraught look in his face. He then went back to Mirkwood.

"Time to go now," Glorfindel told himself. He turned the volume up on his iPhone, then Asfaloth pranced out of Imladris. A few minutes later they (meaning Glorfindel and his awesome horse) heard Arwen shrieking something about Aragorn and hobbits.

"Hide the TV!" Elrond exclaimed, as his son Elladan came walking into his study. Elladan ran up to the television in the wall, and slid the picture over it.

"Ah! Perfect!"

Elrohir walked in, typing away on his phone.

"Put it away!" Elrond shrieked.

Elrohir jumped about a foot high.

Elrond took a deep breath to calm himself. "Gandalf is coming, and we all know how he hates electronics."

Elrohir slid the phone into his pocket, and glanced up at the picture/TV. "My favorite show is coming on in a few minutes."

Elrond looked down at his watch. "Fine, you should have enough time to watch it."

Glorfindel was riding along cheerfully, well as cheerfully as you can with Nazgul nearby. When Aragorn jumped out in front of him. Greetings, introductions, and so on and so forth, talking and that stuff was made.

Glorfindel let Frodo ride his horse to Rivendell, to escape the riders in black. As they walked along, they met up with someone (Not Arwen).

"Help!" this someone screamed. He came to a stop, he was of course riding his horse. He preferred them over helicopters, at the time. "I'm being chased by a Mary-Sue!"

He tried a fabulous hair toss like his Father, but it didn't work at the moment. Oh, yeah, his name Legolas, but his hair did look better than Aragorn's. Sure enough, a girl riding a pale horse came streaking around the corner.

Glorfindel pulled out an arrow, placed it on his bow, and shot her through the heart. She fell off the horse, dead, with her guts hanging all over the place.

"THANK YOU!" Legolas was about to give Glorfindel a hug, but then thought better of it.

"Did you met up with the black riders?" Aragorn asked.

"Oh, yes. They were quite friendly, they were looking for some ring. Of course I didn't tell them anything, they ran off as soon as they saw... her." Legolas looked in disgust at the dead thing on the ground. The horse had run off somewhere, happy to have the annoying rider gone.

"Have you got Lindir's latest CD?" Glorfindel asked the blond haired princeling as the black riders streaked past.

"No, I jut HAVE to get it though."

"FRODO!" Sam screamed.

Aragorn, Legolas, Glorfindel and Merry all jumped. Pippin was busy looking for mushrooms.

Arwen was sulking in a corner, when Erestor walked past. Frodo had just arrived, and had been taken to the healing room. Legolas was getting a autograph from Lindir to take back to Mirkwood. Erestor was talking to a short dark-haired man, that reminded her off a dwarf, only slightly taller. She heard the words, Frodo, black rider and movie. Jumping up, she ran after them.

"Erestor!"

Erestor turned to face her, the short man's mouth dropped open upon seeing her. "Yes?"

"Are you doing something with a movie?"

"This mortal wants to make a movie of destroying the ring of power."

"Oh, can I help?"

Erestor shrugged, "Sure."

Glorfindel, Galdor, Tom Bombadil (don't ask how he got there), Haldir, and many more sat in front of the TV screen.

"I didn't die!" Haldir exclaimed.

"I'm the one who saved Frodo!" Glorfindel said, throwing a bag of popcorn at the TV.

"We were there too!" Elladan and Elrohir exclaimed. They jumped up, and grabbed their weapons, running out to avenge their not-roles in the movie.

Tom Bombadil just put on his hat and pranced out of the room, cackling gleefully and muttering under his breath.


End file.
